Episode 5
Adrift (漂流 Hyōryū) is the fifth episode of season 1 of Knights of Sidonia. Plot Emergency conditions has been lifted, Kunato Squad will be saved by another squad, Sidonia Defence Force back to the ship, and Norio feel resentment because the engine did not move and can't become a MVP in this operation. Nagate finally managed to find Shizuka that adrift in the space, and he said that Tsugumori has run out of energy. Shizuka know that, in fact she can capture Tsugumori communications signals but deliberately let it in order Nagate not looking for her and ended up adrift along with her. Eventually they both adrift in the space together. To be able to recharge Tsugumori, Nagate activate Hyggs particel collecting system on Tsugumori that resembles like a pair of transparent wings. Energy issues for the time being resolved, and now checking support life system, discovered the fact that the supply of water and rations that there can only survive about 10 days for two people. Time passed, approximately one day has passed, Shizuka started to perform photosynthesis to meet her nutritional needs, and it happened when Nagate awoke from his sleep, making Shizuka feel hesitant to continue, Nagate said to Shizuka, she can continue photosynthesis and he promised not to see her. At that time, there is a little conversation happened betwen the two, Nagate share the experience of his life in the underground, during the time he received some training from his grandfather, Hiroki, and details how he beat his grandfather's high score at the age of six in the Type 17 training system. Nagate secretly continued to make an emergency call to Sidonia, but there is still no reply, Shizuka knew and she began to worry because Sidonia likely have left them. Back to Sidonia, today, Ship Seeds of Sidonia rejuvenation massive ship, and the action of anti-war demonstrators remained strong despite the current conditions on Sidonia. Class begin, and now is the theoretical lessons. At this class, Izana can't focus with lessons and worrying about the state of Nagate and Shizuka. In the lesson, it is said in the year of 2109, for the first time Gauna down to Earth and the events led to the split Earth into two and the destruction of the Solar System. On 2 August of 2384, the number of vessels that left Earth there are about 500 more, including Sidonia, and Sidonia made last contact on February 26, 2691, with the Seed Ship named Aposimz. It's also said, about the discovery of an unknown artifact, Kabi, the tip of the spear Kabizashi by First Assault Team 600 years ago. Until now, the purpose of the creation of Kabi and also the it's compiler structure is still unknown. At the same time, Kobayashi is urged by Lala Hiyama, to organize a search party for them, but she refused. Actually Kobayashi also want to do it, but her actions are under surveillance of Immortal Committe. They both talk about their past, when they joined together with Hiroki and Ochiai in the First Assault Team who found Kabi and also have beaten Gauna for the first time. And also, talking about the origin of Nagate Tanikaze, which is actually a clone of Hiroki Saito. Back to space, where Nagate and Shizuka located. It has been eight days they adrift in space and the supplies dwindling, Nagate split into two the last rations and ate together with Shizuka. Drinking water decreases faster than their estimates due to a hole in the water tank. Later, they held a discussion on Gauna, Large Mass Ship Union, and Shizuka desire to be able to communicate with Gauna, she believes that Gauna and humans can coexist in harmony. Now entered the 11th day, Nagate dehydrated from lack of fluids, Shizuka then filtering her urine and let Nagate to drink it. Inspired by this idea, Nagate use filtration systems to get water from the Garde engine lubricating system. In the end, 256 Gardes pilots disobeying the captain's order, then form a search party and rescue Nagate and Shizuka. Quotes Trivia